


Family Day

by warlockinatardis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: “My daughter… Was raised by fairies, because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!”Mal has something to say to Queen Leah.





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Descendants earlier today and thought that the family day scene with queen Leah needed Mal and co. sticking up for themselves, with some added stuff from the first book.
> 
> I don't own Descendants or the book Isle of the Lost.
> 
> (check the end notes for more warnings)

“My daughter… Was raised by fairies, because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!” Queen Leah shouted.

“It’s not their fault…”, Ben started but was cut off by Chad.

“They were raised by their parents, Ben.What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend.”  
“Hey, hey!” Jay shouted.  
“Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.” Chad shouted pointing at Jay.

Suddenly Mal felt anger surging up in her. Queen Leah and Chad had crossed a line they hadn’t known existed.

“Do you want to know what I missed, what they missed because of you?” Mal asked, her voice quiet and cold. She saw Jay move to stand next to her and she was sure that Evie and Carlos were standing now right behind her.

“None of you cared about what happened to the people of the isle. I mean you were clearly aware that your ‘villains’ had kids, but you couldn’t be bothered to check on us, did you really think thatt they’d make good and loving parents?” Mal asked and only silence answered.

“Right. I never got to be a child, nobody on the isle gets to be a child actually. We have to act like adults, to survive, to please our parents. And Chad’s right, we are only taught how to be evil and because of that, because of me, Evie spent ten years locked in a castle outside town with her mother. Carlos was treated like a servant by his mother and taught to fear dogs. And Jay was taught to steal even before he could talk properly”, Mal stopped talking. Evie and Carlos were now standing next to her and Jay, showing an united front.

“Most of the kids die before their tenth birthday, because they don’t get enough food. I would have died, if Jay or Mal didn’t steal food for me from time to time”, Evie said.

“I would have freezed to death more than once, if I hadn’t had a place to go when Jafar locked me out”, Jay said scowling, daring anyone to say anything. Mal squeezed his hand quickly in a thank you, she knew how hard it was for all of them to show weakness.

“If it weren’t for Evie patching me up or all of them helping with my chores I wouldn’t be here, I would have died either by my mother’s hand or by my own”, Carlos muttered, just loud enough to be heard in the deafening silence. Mal saw Jay drape an arm across Carlos’ shoulders and smiled a little.

“None of you get to blame us for what our parents did, because we sure as hell have not blamed your kids of your choice to make a prison for villains and their kids”, Mal said and let her eyes flash green to show how angry she was. 

“We’ll go back to our dorms now, have a nice day”, Evie said coldly and turned around pulling Mal with her. They walked away together, leaving the other students - some who were ashamed of their actions towards the VKs - and their parents wondering, if they’d made the right choice in leaving the children of the villains on the isle, the isle could be that bad for everyone, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos briefly implies that he has thought/tried to kill himself in the past. No suicide attempts happen in the fic itself.
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked, it will mean a lot to me! Also let me know if you notice any mistakes so I can fix them!.


End file.
